I'm Just Your Problem
by Ouence-Spirit Kone-Baka
Summary: Songfic! slight Octavian x Reyna; Octavian is forced to sing!


**A/N: If you love Octayna/Octeyna then follow/read **CantDeleteMyAccount** stories :D I LOVE THEM! 3 This is a song-fic :D you know, him singing just for a Talent Show x3 OBSESS WITH IT! Hey, guess what? :D**"_AM GOING DOWN WITH THIS SHIP"_ "_**NO REGRETS** WOOT!"_ okay I'm done :) enjoy! warning: whenever I read/make stories I imagine it Anime style ;D now enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Octavian?"

The pale teen looked up annoyed at the teens, "what do you want?" he practically growled.

"Your a descendent of Apollo, right?" A smirk danced on Percy's lips.

Octavian looked confused at the other teen, "Uh, yeah, why?"

He smiled, "Your in the Talent Show then!"

Octavian almost fell out of his chair as he stood up quickly, "Wh-what?!" he choked.

Leo smiled as well,"The Talent Show! We need children of Apollo or descendents of him to be in the Talent Show."

"Okay, but, why me?"

"Your a de-"

"I know that! But, I can't ..." he trailed off.

"Can't what?" The Latino elf smirked.

Octavian mumbled something they both couldn't make out.

The 'Greeks' put their hand to their ears, "Eh?"

"I can't sing!" Octavian blurted out.

Percy shrugged, "all well! Tie him up girls!"

Octavian's mouth dropped, "wha-_what?!_"

A roped tripped him, causing him to fall backwards, then he blacked out.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming!" A voice was muffed in Octavian's ear, "Tonight for New Rome we have a special show just for...tonight?"

Another voice spoke up, "The winner of this _Talent Show_ will win...What will they win Percy?"

The other, Percy, said, "Well, one, respect for coming on here, *cough* even if they can't sing *cough* Annabeth, Piper, Gwen, say the rest!"

Octavian opened his eyes, everything was blurry, but he could make out the demigods.

Piper, smiled, "Third Place: Free hot chocolate and muffin basket from the bakery!"

The crowd cheered.

Gwen spoke up, "Second Place: A whole day off training, including War Games!"

The crowd cheered louder.

Annabeth untied her hair from her ponytail, "First Place: The whole list including a day into town, with anyone you chose." She winked.

The crowd roared excitment.

Leo clapped his hands, "Okay! Let's see who are the contestants, shall we, Percy?"

Percy nodded, "We shall, Leo!" He whistled, "Woah, long list."

Leo shrugged, "We'll make it." They called off the names and acts.

Octavian looked around, he was backstage of some large stage in the fields. It was dark out, and bright white light were everywhere. He was surprised the nearby city didn't notice the lights and thought it was from visitors from outer space.

"And last; Octavian Caesar!" Percy called out.

The blonde paled, _Oh gods, they were serious weren't they?_ He thought.

And to make matters worst for him, "And he's singing for a special person!" Leo scanned the the crowd then pointed to someone, "Lights on her!"

Octavian thought he was going to die from a heart attack when the lights turned on the praetor, Reyna...

* * *

**A/N: Am ending here...JK XD Love this too much! 3 continue ._. just ignore me...**

* * *

Everyone stayed quiet and stared at her, Reyna was pale and eyed wide.

_Oh that mother fuc-_

"Okay!" Percy smiled, "On with the show!"

They walked off the stage, allowing a contestant on and do their act.

Reyna slipped away from the crowd as the awe at the performance. She needs to go backstage and give Octavian a beating he'll never forget! Then lets see who has the last laugh...maybe.

She enter the backstage and looked around, _Where the hell is he?_ she thought.

Then she heard something crash inside a room. She walked quietly to it, then ducked with something flew out the door. She peeked in.

"What the hell, Percy! Are you _trying_ to ruin my life?!" She heard Octavian yelled.

"No! Maybe Leo, but not me!" The son of the sea god protested.

Octavian growled, "Then why did you guys tie me up, put me in the Talent Show you guys made up, and say I was singing for Reyna!"

_So, he _isn't _singing for me?_ The Praetor thought.

"Okay the rest was me, but Leo came up with the last part."

Octavian threw his arms in the air, then sat on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

"Also, the Venus, Aphrodite, and other demigod children thought you made a cute/perfect couple. Including mortals."

"I don't know any mortals!"

"What about your parents?"

"Never met them."

"But you _now _know some?"

"I don't understand what the hell your trying to say."

A girl walked in the room, saying hi to Reyna first, and looked at Percy, "He's up in ten minutes." she tilted her heads towards him, "does he know what he's going to sing?"

Octavian grumbled.

"Eh?"

"I can't sing!" Octavian groaned.

The girl blinked her eyes in confusion (which hard to tell because it was behind a red eye mask), "Then why did you-?"

"Um... We may or may not have tied him up and force him in the Talent Show." Percy admitted.

The girl stayed quiet, "Um, Octavian?" She looked towards him.

"Yeah?" He forced his head up.

She smiled, "Can you play a instrument?"

He shrugged, "Depends which one..."

"Bass."

"Um, drum or-"

"Guitar."

"Ya, I suppose."

"Good enough!" She shooed Percy out, "I have an idea and I need you two to not hear or look!" She whispered then closed the door on the two Praetors.

Percy looked at Reyna, "Oh, hey, Reyna. When you get here?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "You guys _forced_ our Augar in the Talent Show!?" She shouted.

Percy put his hands up in mock surrounded, he smiled slightly and sweatdropped, "uh...yeah...heh.."

A grinned was formed on her lips, "Nice. But next time, don't get me involved."

* * *

The girl was starting to freak out Octavian. Who wears masks?

She snapped her fingers, "Hey! Are you listening!" She asked.

Octavian nodded, "I am. What is you big _idea_?" He crossed his arms.

She frowned, "Keep that attitude up and I won't help you 'win the girl'."

Octavian scowled, "What makes you think I _want _the girl?" He asked.

She blinked confused, "I thought you had a crush on each other"

"We don't!" A deep blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, then smiled. "Now let's make you prepare for that song."

* * *

"Now for the moment everyone was _practically _waiting for, Octavian, everyone!" Leo smiled.

The crowd roared as the girl pushed Octavian onto the stage. He had a bass guitar on him.

The crowd whispered to one and another, wondering what the heck is he going to sing.

The girl whispered to the rest of the band and they nodded.

The piano started to play, then the drums softly along.

Octavian did a quick sigh before singing, "_La-da-d-da. I'm gonna to bury you in the ground, La-da-d-da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound. I'm gonna drink the red, from your pretty pink veins, I'm gonna, oh, you don't like that? Or you just don't like me!" __  
_The drums hit harder, along with the rest of the band, and Octavian. Everyone, but that girl, mouth's dropped on how well he sounded. Then stopped, Octavian kept playing.

_"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't think that your perfect, like all your little royal subject do. Sorry am not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you? Is that you always avoid me? That must be such an inconvenience to you, well-"_

Everyone looked at Reyna, who somewhat paled.

_"I'm just your problem, __I'm just your problem, It's like I'm not, even a person, am I? __I'm just your problem." _

Even Percy and Leo's mouth dropped. Octavian shrugged, not even sure why everyone stared at him like he's a freak.

_"Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do, __I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you, I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist, But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so, Why do I want to? Why do I want to? Even though I'm, I'm just your problem, I know, I'm just your problem, yeah."  
_The girl from earlier smirked, seriously, did everyone thought he had no talent and that he wasn't just a Augar?

_"Wo-o-o-o-o-o-oah-h-h, No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o, I'm just your, I'm just your-r-r, I'm just-I'm just, your problem!"__  
_Who even knew the guy was an awesome bass guy? Even the regular one was landing a 100% on Rock band.

_"I'm just your problem, __I'm just your problem, It's like I'm not, even a person, am I? __I'm just your problem. _  
_So, Why do I want to? Why do I want to? Make up with you, it's all so pointless, because, I'm just your problem..."_  
Then the whole crowd cheered, besides Reyna.

**A/N: should I continue? .3. okay~ BYIE~Octayna Queen-Spirit Kone**


End file.
